polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminology
This page is an (incomplete) list of the vocabulary and terminology of the Polandball universe and comics, and their origin. Aiya! Used by Chinaball, and sometimes Taiwanball and Hong Kongball, to express disappointment or when something wrong/bad happens. Anschluss Used by Germanyball and Reichtangle when taking over another country. This is displayed when the former features characteristics of the latter. It has been temporarily banned from the Polandball Reddit ('Joke Life Preserve' process), though it still makes regular appearances on Facebook from time to time. The phrase is infrequently followed by "zeit". Börk Used by Swedenball. Pretty much a meaningless word, referring to Sweden or something Swedish. It has many alternatives for other countries. THE BOOK OF BORK: *Børk Børk: Norway *Börk Börk: Sweden *Björk Björk: Iceland *Wörk Wörk: Germany *Øl Øl: Denmark *Pork Pork: UK *6pe 6pe: Serbia *Boûin Boûin: France *Möh Möh: Estonia *Timber Timber/Bois Bois: Canada *Oi Oi: Australia *Ka ora Ka ora: New Zealand *Desu Desu: Japan *Dadhak Dadhak: India *Aiya Aiya: China *Joik Joik: Sami People (Northern Norway/Sweden) *Kh Kh Kh: South Korea *Bajil Bajil: North Korea *Ão Ão: Portugal *Ol Ol: Ireland *Same Same: Thailand *Oy Vey Oy Vey: Israel *Paprika Paprika: Hungary *Bork Bork: Faroe Islands *Perkele Perkele: Finland *Burger Burger: USA *MΩney MΩney: Greece *Hrk Hrk: Croatia *Tulp Tulp: Netherlands *Bäzil Bäzil: Switzerland *Wörgl Wörgl: Austria *Pizza Pizza: Italy *Flackzi Flackzi: Poland *Kurwa Kurwa: Polandball *Divaldo Divaldo: Czech Republic *RAWR RAWR: Nepal *Borqq Borqq: Greenland *Cold Cold: Antarctica *Mêr Mêr: French Guiana *Slaنes Slaنes: Mauritania *Iya Iya: Singapore *Pope Pope: The Vatican *Siesta Siesta: Spain *Scam Scam: Nigeria *Bora Bora: French Polynesia *Taco Taco: Mexico *Farc Farc: Colombia *Che Che: Argentina *Hue Hue: Brazil *Chavez Chavez: Venezuela *Castro Castro: Cuba *Maya Maya: Guatemala *Inca Inca: Peru *Click Click: South Africa *Ching Chang Chong: Hong Kong *Kebab Kebab: Turkey *Allah Allah: Saudi Arabia *Borscht Borscht: Russia *Hueon Hueon: Chile *Nakba Nakba: Palestine *Dragon Dragon: Bhutan *Mate Mate: Uruguay *Canal Canal: Panama *Ayatollah Ayatollah: Iran *Waffle Waffle: Belgium *Shqip Shqip: Albania *Fer Fer: Gypsy People *Mongol Mongol: Mongolia *Norn Iron: Northern Ireland *Bak Bak: Pakistan These phrases are used when a countryball is minding it's own business or flooding another country with its' people. Cannot into Poland cannot into space is a common gag. Only native anglophone countries speak with good English. Other countries "make an attempt to speak english". As for "Poland cannot into space", it means something like "Poland cannot have anything in space"; "Poland isn't a country that has a space program". A simple example could be that "Greece cannot into monies". http://www.reddit.com/r/polandball/comments/1zv6ys/your_time_to_shine/cfxil61 Clay Land. For example, Polandball often complains to Russiaball for stealing his clay and horses. This term originated in a http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hl_GFSjRESk YouTube video(Broken) posted ranting against Kebab from Serbiaball's point of view. It is from the 'Remove Kebab' copypasta. The video gave Bosniaball one chance to give back Serbia's righteous clay. "Clay" is probably the result of a literal bad (machine) translation of the word 'land' (as in piece of land) from Serbian to English.\ Gib A strange broken English variant of 'give'. A very common phrase is 'gib clay'. (or also a form of the German verb 'geben' for 'to give sth to somebody'). Gib Sea It is often said by countryballs who doesn't have sea to their neighbours who have one or had taken it from them. These countryballs are the following: *Austriaball *Boliviaball *SanMarinoBall *Switzerlandball Hue Used by Brazilball. See 'huehuehue' on Know Your Meme for more information... Remove HUE is used by Germany in reference to the 2014 FIFA World Cup, although Remove Feijoada is the correct form. 'Is of' and 'of' Broken English. Sometimes 'of' is put in somewhat random places in sentences. 'Is of' or 'Am of' are common combinations. Laughing Distinctive laughs are possessed by many Polandball characters. * HON: '''France * '''xa: '''Russia, other slavic nations * '''xi: '''China (any) * '''wk: Indonesia Kawaii "Kawaii" is a state of Japanball. It is a term for when it is interested in adorable things, and illustrates this by wearing appropriate garbs, such as cat ears or a furry tail. It is often joked about as contageous, and a manipulative phase in a new Japanese Empireball uprising. Many artists in the Facebook Polandball community, such as Nalali are famous there for drawing different varieties of countryballs in this fashion. It is considered "cancer" by a strong following of them. Kurwa Poland (lit. "whore") Used by Poland to address another, unfriendly characters and to express distress. Oy vey! Used by Israelcube to express dismay or exasperation. Perkele Often used by Finlandball, considered to be the Finnish version of kurwa. Equivalent to "the devil!" or "f*ck!" and an alternative name to a Finnish god, Ukko. Plox Meaning "Please". Pay denbts/debts Often satirized in Polandball is the fact that many countries owe many other countries money via the International Monetary Fund. Contrary to the popular stereotype of the US owing many countries money; due to Polandball's natural eurocentrism, it often involves other countries of Europe owing money to one another. A more popular example is Greece owing Germany money, and constantly (and successfully) begging for more. Relevance 'Relevance' is a Polandball-specific term usually referring to (political, historical and economical) importance of a particular country. It often also refers to the size of that country. Describing other countries as typical foods from there Sometimes, in Polandball comics (often as an insult; i.e. remove _____) countries are referred to as typical foods from that country. This originated from calling Turkish people (and later the whole Muslim world in general) 'kebab', from the 'Remove Kebab' copypasta. Some common examples are (in alphabetical order): *'Adobo:' the Philippines *'Arepa:' Venezuela *'Asado:' Argentina, Uruguay *'Baguette:' France *'Boerwors:' South Africa, Namibia and Botswana *'Borscht': Russia *'Blackberry:' Oklahoma *'Bratwurst:' Germany *'Burek': Montenegro *'Burger:' United States *'Cajun:' Louisiana, Arkansas *'Catfish:' Oklahoma, Louisiana *'Cawl:' Wales *'Ceviche:' Peru *'Chakalaka:' South Africa, Namibia *'Chilli Crab:' Singapore *'Cinnamon:' Sri Lanka *'Couscous:' Morocco, and Tunisia *'Curry:' India, Japan and Sri Lanka *'Dim Sum:' China. Remove Dim Sum is used by both Vietnamball and Philippinesball to protest against Chinaball's claim on the South "China" Sea Islands. Also used by Canadaball when using head tax. *'Dolma:' Azerbaijan *'Empanada:' Chile *'Falafel:' Israel *'Fatteh:' Syria *'Feijoada:' Brazil *'Fish and Fungi:' Virgin Islands *'Gefilte Fish:' Israel, Lebanon *'Goulash:' Hungary *'Gyro:' Greece and (Southern) Cyprus *'Haggis:' Scotland *'Harissa:' Armenia *'Honey:' Oklahome and Utah *'Jerusalem Mixed Grill:' Israel *'Kabsa:' Saudi Arabia, Kuwait *'Kebab:' Muslims, though it in many cases refers specifically to Turkey. Serbiaball and Armeniaball on a constant quest to kill kebab and remove them from their countries. *'Ketupat:' Brunei, Indonesia, Malaysia and Bangsamoro (Philippines) *'Kharcho:' Georgia (the country) *'Maritsa:' (the sweetbread): Bulgaria * Mattak: Greenland * Mititei: Romania, Moldova * Nasi Lemak: Malaysia *'Nihari:' Pakistan *'Olivier Salad:' Russia, Uruguay *'Orange:' Florida *'Noodle:' China *'Paella:' Spain *'Pasta:'Italy *'Pho:' Vietnam *'Pierogi:' Poland and Catholics *'Pizza:' Italy, Naples, New York *'Poutine:' Canada * Prezganka: Slovenia *'Proja': Serbia *'Quesadilla:' Texas *'Rakiya:' Bulgaria *'Rosbif:' United Kingdom *'Rendang:' Indonesia *'Salo': Ukrane *'Sauerkraut:' Germany *'Sausage:' Austria *'Schnitzel:' Austria, Israel and Namibia *'Shrimp Tostada:' California *'Sir' (cheese): Croatia *'Sushi:' Japan *'Taco:' México *'Tom Yum:' Thailand *'Tjulp:' Netherlands *'Thuringer:' Luxembourg *'Timpana:' Malta *'Turkish Delight:' Turkey and Northern Cyprus *'Visinata:' Romania *'Vodka:' Russia *'Waffle:' Belgium *'Wings:' New York State *'Wonton': China, Taiwan *'Yogurt:' Bulgaria, Greece Putting 'make' in front of verbs Sometimes, 'make' is put in front of verbs (often with '-ings' or '-s' at the end). Stronk Simply a strange pronunciation of 'Strong' written out literally. The 'g' here is pronounced as a 'k'. References Category:Help Category:Terminology